Researchers of IHS, Inc., while employed in the Bioengineering Program at the Association for Retarded Citizens national headquarters, developed a voice activated computer system for individuals with mental retardation and severe disabilities. Named the Sound-to-Speech Translation with Graphics System (STS/Graphics), this system presented photographic quality symbols for choice making on the computer monitor to the user and translated the unintelligible speech of the user into understandable computer generated speech output and/or environmental control activations. Research on the system was conducted with individuals having mental retardation. Research findings uncovered shortcomings in the STS/Graphics system, a major shortcoming being its lack of portability which prevented the user from transporting the system with him/her. This feasibility study will investigate redesigning the STS/Graphics system to address these specific areas: making the system portable; enhancing or improving the capabilities of both speech recognition and speech output; providing the most cost effective graphic and customizable displays for any individual user; optimizing the efficiency of the high resolution graphics presentation, speech storage, and overall system operation; and estimation of the cost of a final product. Researchers will conduct this feasibility study by considering the application of the most current technology commercially available in a final product.